Bosses
Bosses are gigantic malevolent entities that the player (and Vincent) will face on the final floor of every nightmare stage in the game, except for the first stage, Underground Cemetery. They are a major obstacle in sheep overcoming the The Great Trials. Bosses *Stage 1 - Underground Cemetery: No boss *Stage 2 - Prison of Despair: Fist of Grudge *Stage 3 - Torture Chamber: Immoral Beast *Stage 4 - Inquisition: The Child *Stage 5 - Quadrangle: Doom's Bride *Stage 6 - Clock Tower: Child with a Chainsaw *Stage 7 - Spiral Corridor: Shadow of Vincent *Stage 8 - Cathedral: Catherine *Stage 9 - Empireo: Thomas Mutton (Dumuzid) *Stage 10 - Close Encounter: Big Brother (Full Body only) The Trivia For Tonight..... *During most of his time during the day, Vincent can wash his face in the bathroom of the Stray Sheep in order to see a quick flash of the next boss that will appear later that night during the nightmare. The Cryptic Voice announces the next stage, the walls begin bleed, and the quick flash appears in the mirror. *The bosses all take the forms of Vincent's (often subconscious) fears, anxieties, and doubts. *The Underground Cemetery is the only stage in the game to not have its own boss. However, the Fists of Grudge do make a brief appearance just as Vincent clears the stage. *Before going to face Thomas Mutton in The Empireo, if Vincent chooses to wash his face in the bathroom sink, he will not see a preview of the final boss. **It's possible that this is because Vincent already knew that he would be facing Mutton in the nightmare, or it could also be because the developers wanted to keep the second boss fight with Dumuzid a secret. *In the Japanese version all the bosses (except for Thomas Mutton) have demon voices. *Vincent is not the only one who has his own bosses. Every surviving sheep who makes it to the end of the nightly trial has his own boss. For example, **Archie Wallace's boss is his sexually abusive mother, who seeks to drag him back into the hell he escaped from. **Todd Bozeman's boss is his physically abusive father. **Daniel Kirsch's boss is himself in doll form, with holes for the eyes, nose, ears and mouth. It doesn't chase him or do anything, but just stays inert, incapable of making any kind of action of its own. Daniel states he'd rather die than be forced to see himself powerless like that. **Morgan Cortez's boss is his ex-wife Sophie. He feels he deserves to be killed by her, and welcomes a death by her hands, even if it isn't truly her. **Orlando Haddick's boss is his ex-wife Connie, demanding to know why he left her. He later tells Vincent in the Nightmares that she tried to get back together with him, but his wounded pride again took this as her mocking him instead of a real gesture. **In Catherine: The Mysterious Tale of Rapunzel, Freddie McGoohan's boss is his ex-girlfriend Sophie Mallow. * Erica Anderson has nightmares, but her boss isn't shown and is anyone's guess. It may have something to due with her being trans, or not being honest about her identity with Toby. Gallery DollChase.png|Concept art of an unused boss. Achieve38.png|Fist of Grudge. Achieve39.png|Immoral Beast. Achieve35.png|The Child. Achieve36.png|Doom's Bride. Achieve37.png|Child with a Chainsaw. Photo.PNG|Shadow of Vincent. Achieve44.png|Catherine. Achieve45.png|Thomas Mutton (Dumuzid). Category:Bosses